


Soulmate Announcements

by Shippertrashbag



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Soulmate marks, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrashbag/pseuds/Shippertrashbag
Summary: There was no mistaking that official purple parchment nor the gold wax seal on the back. The council only used that specific paper and seal for one thing only: soulmate announcements





	Soulmate Announcements

This… wasn’t how he expected this to go, not in the slightest. Dean has been mulling the worlds in his head over and over again

“Uh… what?”

“Dean; during this scene you’re Angelo; interested in his character, Christopher but you find out Christopher has a boyfriend. But you’re going to Pursue a romantic relationship behind the boyfriend’s back.” Carol said, a bit too enthusiastically. She was doing well as a director, but her overzealousness was a bit much for community theatre. Her eyes bulged a bit before yelling “action!”

Dean scrambled to his spot, looking at the gorgeous man before him, reading the words off the script. “ _What’s a great looking guy like you doing in a whore house like this?_ ”

The man - Christopher - responded in the huskiest voice, “ _I have a boyfriend_.”

“Cut!” Carol pinched the bridge of her nose, eyes screwed shut. “No, no no NO! The line is ‘and what’s a stud like you doing in a whore’s bath house like this.’ The bathhouse is important because the night is so humid when they meet. Okay! Let’s try again.”

“Can we take a break, Carol?” Dean breathed out his relief at Garth’s suggestion. “We’ve been running these drills for an hour and I think some people are ready for a snack break. Or a bathroom one?” His voice went up a bit, Dean checking on his friend to let him know, oh yeah, Garth needed to go real bad.

Carol waved her brown hand around, standing up to take a phone call. “Yes, yes, alright. Just be back in ten.”

Garth sprinted out the door so quickly it almost knocked her vacant director’s chair over.

Dean chuckled, turning to look at the handsome man. It wasn’t his fault he messed up the lines; this man was gorgeous. Not that Dean didn’t think himself attractive, but damn. He could get lost in those baby blues. And it seemed the other man had the same idea. “Dean, right?” He gripped Dean’s arm firmly in one palm, strong but not aggressive. It felt comforting almost.

Dean just nodded dumbly. “Uh.. yeah. And I um, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Castiel,” he smiled. Small, private smile all meant for Dean. “I’m Castiel. I… I think this is going to doing weird, but…” he grabbed something from his back pocket and Dean shuddered in a shaker breath. There was no mistaking that official purple parchment nor the gold wax seal on the back. The council only used that specific paper and seal for one thing only: soulmate announcements.

Most got theirs a year or two after high school or even college. The council liked to take time with their predictions, and they were almost never wrong. The only way you didn’t get one was either because your soulmate hadn’t been born yet, had died already, was deaf or mute, or the worst of all: you didn’t have one. Dean had started to think he was never going to get one. He was pushing forty soon - okay, this year, but screw it - and had resigned himself to nothing. But last month, it had come, and hand delivered too.

29 days, 2 hours and 16 minutes. He checked his watch, confirming his estimation. He’d waited a better part of seventeen years for his soulmate, and here he was. Well, he hoped.

“I got this just a few weeks back,” Castiel fumbled, voice shaking in excitement and nerves. He unfolded it carefully, showing Dean his paper. Right there, black ink on purple parchment was written exactly what Dean had butchered not moments ago.

Dean chuckled, a giggle pulling forth towards the end as he dug in his own back pockets to show Castiel his own paper. “You know, I was really nervous when I started reading this, because… I just-“

“Didn’t want your soulmate to feel obligated to break up a relationship for you,” Castiel agreed. His fingers played with the paper Dean showed him. “I’m… I’m relieved too. I don’t think I would ever enter any brothels if given the chance.”

Dean hummed. “I’m glad too. Uh, hey. Wanna go grab a cup of coffee? Maybe… get to know each other?”

“After class?”

“Why not now?”

Dean chuckled, moving closer to Castiel . “I gotta be honest: I only joined so my brother would lay off my back for not joining his volunteer work, but the place handles cats.”

“Oh! Do you… not like cats?”

“What? No, that’s not- I’m allergic.”

“Oh!” Castiel smiled, leaning in closer to Dean still. “My Nedjem is a sphinx, and they’re hypoallergenic!”

Dean smiled, completely unaware of the look Garth was giving him from across the room. The man looked like he just witnessed a cliché romcom moment on the big screen. “You have a hairless cat? Don’t those things look inside out, Cas?”

Castiel gently hit him on the shoulder with his script. “Hey! He’s my little goblin boy and he never gets in trouble. Well, much.”


End file.
